Untitled (for now)
by Shaynie1
Summary: This is about Harry's loyalty to Sirius as a godson and a friend. Please R/R!


****

Fandom: Harry Potter

Author/E-mail: Shaynie (GokunVegeta02@aol.com or goku_n_vegeta_02@yahoo.com)

Title: Untitled

Rating: PG-ish?

Pairing: None

Summary: This is about Harry's loyalty to Sirius as a Godson and friend.

Spoilers: GoF kinda?

Notes:

Disclaimer: Not mine.

============================================================

"So, are you excited about going to live with Sirius?" Mrs. Weasley asked once she was alone with the small, black-haired boy who she had come to love as one of her own.

"Yes," Harry said smiling. "I like Sirius, he's already proven to be a good Godfather."

"I've heard." The plump woman said doubtfully. "What makes him a good parent, Harry?"

"He risked his life coming back into the country last year to watch out for me, and he loves me." Harry blushed at his last words, but he was rather pleased; for the first time in his life he knew that no matter how bad he screwed up, Sirius would love him unconditionally.

"He's not the only one who loves you, dear, surely you know that."

Harry looked up at her and nodded. "I do." He said. He saw Sirius walking up to them, Mr. Weasley was close behind. "Hi."

"Hi, are you ready to go?" The older man asked enthusiastically as he hugged his Godson.

"Sure, just let me go say good-bye to Ron and Hermione."

"I'll go with you." Arthur said, he started walking toward the car he had borrowed from the Ministry, once he was sure they were out of ear shot he spoke. "Harry, I'm not going to lie to you. I don't trust Black any further than I can throw him. I want you to promise me that if he tries to harm you in anyway: physically, sexually or emotionally, you will come straight to the Burrow."

"Sirius wouldn't do that!" Harry said angrily. "And I don't appreciate you making the assumption that he would either!"

"I have good reason too!" Mr. Weasley said, trying to keep his cool. "I started looking into his past a few months ago when I found out that you would be living with *him*! Maybe you didn't know this but he once tried to kill Severus Snape, he nearly succeeded too."

"I know, but that was a long time ago. Why can't you give him a chance? For me? Do you have any idea what it's going to be like for him trying to get his life back?"

Without waiting for a to response Harry walked off to find his friends, he hoped that Mr. Weasley would at least consider getting to know his Godfather.

***

"Are you okay, Harry?" Sirius asked once they had been able to escape the chaos of Kings Cross Station on his flying motorbike.

"Yes, why?" Harry yawned, it had been a long journey back from Hogwarts and all he wanted to do was get something to eat and crawl into a nice warm bed.

"Well, by the way you kept glaring at Arthur Weasley..." He trailed off. "Do you want to tell me what he said to you?"

"Not really?"

Sirius wondered whether or not he should pursue an answer out of him, he decided had better in case he had given Harry the same speech as he had recieved. "Why not? Was it bad?"

"I don't want it to upset you." Harry said, he hoped Sirius wouldn't think that he was going too far with wanting to protect him.

"Let me guess; Arthur told you that he doesn't trust me as far as he could throw me, and he brought up the time that I tried to kill Snape (that greasy-haired prick)."

"Sirius!" Harry giggled at his last comment before getting serious again. "How did you know?"

"He told me the same thing." He said. "You know I wouldn't hurt you, right Harry? I mean in any way?"

"I told him you wouldn't." The small boy leaned back against the seat and smiled. "I believe in you.

"You're one of the few." Sirius said this under his breath, he racked his brain for a different kind of conversation starter. "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

============================================================

(A/N) I know it was pointless, but I was just looking for something to write while I'm waiting for WDCKOYD to be beta-read. REVIEW!

Shaynie :)


End file.
